The present invention relates in general to cattle stalls, e.g., milking parlors, and is more particularly directed to an entry gate which opens to admit cows into the milking parlor, and then closes behind them.
A milking parlor generally consists of an array of individual stalls, each designed to hold an individual cow as she is being milked. The cows are walked into the parlor through an entry gate and then each cow is directed to her respective stall. There an attendant washes her udder, attaches a milking unit, monitors and attends to the milking operation, disconnects the milking unit, and releases the cows so another group of cows can be milked. There are various schemes for milking parlors, including diagonal or herringbone, and parallel or side-by-side. The cows exit either in gang fashion, in which an entire wall of the milking parlor is lifted away, or serially through an exit gate.
The typical parlor has a swing-type entry gate that entirely closes behind the last cow into the milking parlor.
It is desirable for the entry gate to occupy as little floor area as possible, and to be made with as few moving parts as possible. It is also desired to include means to urge the cow into the stall without injuring her. If possible, means should be provided for a human attendant to enter the parlor without having to open or release the gate or gates. However, to date no entry gate has incorporated all of the above features.